Indécente proposition
by Black-Sapin
Summary: Emma attendait hésitante sous le porche de la brune. Elle ne devait pas flancher, elle devait rentrer et le demander à Régina. L'idée était devenue une obsession que les décolletés de la Reine n'aidaient pas à faire passer. SQ
1. Chapitre 1 : Proposition

Indécente proposition

**Alors première fic longue que je publie ici ^^**

**Alors pardon, je devais publier il y a des semaines mais je me suis faites une entorse (encore !) donc ça a été un peu compliqué et en plus ma relectrice à mise du temps à relire. Oh et pour couronner le tout j'étais en semaine de contrôles (et oui parfois on bosse à la fac).**

**Toujours relue par ma sœur Serawin donc s'il y a une réclamation c'est à elle**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Rien ne m'appartiens comme d'hab, toujours aussi dommage une Régina Mills ou Emma Swan pour Noël aurait été génial *.***

**Pour info j'ai eu un gage d'une amie qui tenait à ce que j'intègre une anecdote sur moi dans le jeu à boire du chapitre. Quelqu'un trouvera-t-il ?**

**A bientôt ^^**

La tête haute, les mains enfouies dans sa veste en cuir rouge que Regina semblait tant détester Emma frappa 3 coups secs à la porte du 108 Miflin Street. L'esprit légèrement embué par le verre de scotch qu'elle avait jugé nécessaire pour se motiver Emma attendait sous le porche de la Reine bien décidée. Elle ne flancherait pas maintenant et même si l'idée de mourir n'avait rien d'attirant à ses yeux il fallait qu'elle demande à la Reine sinon elle finirait par faire une gaffe, elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. L'idée une fois conçue était presque devenue une obsession et les décolletés outrageusement profonds de la Reine ne l'aidaient en rien à rester concentrée.

Elle avait pris un verre avec Mary, qui en réalité s'était contentée de regarder inquiète sa fille boire, laissée Henry avec sa mère et se retrouvait maintenant face à une porte close, ce qui n'était finalement pas si terrible et moins terrifiant que de se retrouver face à la certes sexy mais aussi effrayante maire de Storybrook.

Soudainement elle se mit à repenser aux derniers jours et ce qui l'avait amené ici ce soir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Emma était assise seule à une table en train de déjeuner quand soudain Ruby s'affala sur la place d'en face à la fois peureuse et morte de rire.

- Ça va Rub ? S'enquit Emma.

- Oui ça va dit-elle riant en se tenant les côtes. C'est la 1ere fois que j'ai l'impression d'être la brebis c'est tout.

- Quoi ? Explique, vas-y.

- Regina a commandé son déjeuner avec l'air condescendant habituel mais elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais le déjeuner. J'étais pas sûre alors j'ai passé mais quand je lui ai apporté ce qu'elle a commandé elle a dévoré mon décolleté et je te parle pas de ma jupe, j'en suis sûre ! Mme le Maire n'a rien à envier aux mâles du coin, ces hormones marchent à plein régime.

- Quoi ? Mais tu es sûre ? S'étonna la blonde

- Oh oui, je vois qu'elle a faim et qu'une femme ne la dérangerais pas du tout

D'abord surprise Emma se tût, Régina ne réprouverait pas les relations homosexuelles, c'était étrange et difficile à concevoir mais après tout une Reine faisait ce qu'elle désirait. Mais Ruby... non pas possible, bon certes Graham était mort il y a longtemps mais Régina et sa fierté ne pourrait jamais faire ça se dit-elle. La mairesse était une femme fière et terriblement belle qui avait visiblement des besoins et c'était inattendu. Surprise elle n'en revenait pas, Ruby devait délirer, c'était presque impossible à concevoir.

- Bon passons, vendredi soirée entre filles pas moyen de te défiler tu viens, RDV ici à 21h avec Snow, Belle et je compte sur toi pour inviter notre maire préféré.

- Attends tu veux que je l'invite ? Réagit immédiatement le shérif surprit

- Oui ça pourrait être marrant et tu essayes de l'intégrer non ? Alors voilà un test pour elle. Si elle réussit je pourrais commencer à te croire dans l'idée qu'elle a changée. Invite là, allez ! Bon j'y retourne, vu la tête de Granny s'était pas l'heure de la pause dit la louve avec le sourire avant de se lever du siège, laissant Emma manger rêveuse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après quelques hésitations Emma se dit qu'une soirée entre filles serait une bonne idée pour aider Regina à se faire apprécier et elles avaient besoins de s'amuser. Alors une fois sa journée de travail finit elle décida d'aller rendre visite à Régina et lui demander de venir. Elle n'était pas une femme facile à convaincre mais ces derniers temps leurs rapport étant presque amicaux pour Henry, Emma avait un peu d'espoir.

Emma s'était garée devant chez la brune et sortait de la voiture quand soudain une averse imprévue tomba sur la petite ville, fermant en vitesse sa voiture la blonde courue à toute vitesse vers le porche de la brune ou elle n'était pas beaucoup plus à l'abri. Elle détestait franchement la pluie. Après plusieurs coups secs à la porte elle aurait presque sauté de joie quand la brune vint finalement lui ouvrir. Cependant Emma vit la maire la détailler des pieds à la tête puis bloquer sur la poitrine de la blonde presque visible grâce à la pluie et la transparence du tee-shirt, Emma était finalement heureuse de cette pluie. Elles restèrent prostrées un instant, l'une fixant la généreuse poitrine face à elle, l'autre l'air triomphant et souriante, attendant la suite. Régina était une belle femme, terriblement belle, même mieux que dans les magasines où les films et tout le monde était d'accord sur ça. Ce côté incendiaire, froide et éloignée ne faisait parfois qu'attiser le désir aux yeux d'Emma. Mais le regard brûlant de la brune était presque insoutenable, le corps de la blonde semblait s'enflammer à chaque endroit ou la brune posait les yeux . Tout ce désir était incompréhensible pour Emma, elle n'avait pas le droit de désirer la brune et pourtant un éclair de lucidité passa, la constatation était simple à faire, elle désirait Régina Mills.

- Puis-je rentrer Régina s'il vous plaît ? Je me les gèle vraiment finit par interrompre la blonde à contrecœur.

- Mouillée comme ça … Vous resterez sur le paillasson avant que j'aille chercher des serviettes trancha finalement la rêveuse revenue à elle difficilement.

Elles entrèrent dans la maison, Régina s'éclipsa rapidement et monta à l'étage, s'enferma dans la salle de bain et s'adossa à la porte, la respiration courte. Essayant de se calmer après la vue qu'elle avait eue, ces hormones mirent du temps puis se radoucirent.

La sensation qui avait envahit la mairesse face à la blonde, le tee-shirt laissant dévoiler la poitrine généreuse de la maire avait laissé un gout étrange à la brune.

Pendant ce temps là Emma eue rapidement marre d'attendre et retira son tee-shirt, ces chaussures, ces chaussettes et essora ces cheveux dans l'évier avant d'aller s'asseoir en soutien gorge dans le canapé. Souriante à l'idée même de la futur réaction de la brune à cette vue, le shérif attendit un instant. L'hôtesse qui avait reprit contenance descendit quelques minutes plus tard puis se stoppa à la vue de la blonde en soutien gorge, des gouttes ruisselantes sur la peau, sur le canapé. La mairesse prit un instant pour étouffer le désir brûlant qui l'envahissait puis remit son masque et avança.

- Vous vous permettez bien des familiarités Miss Swan.

- J'ignorais combien de temps ça vous prendrait alors j'ai pris de l'avance justifia la blonde heureuse de voir le regard de la brune s'aventurer parfois sur sa peau.

C'était tellement jubilatoire pour Emma de déstabiliser la Reine qu'elle usait et abusait de se pouvoir, cette mince petite faille rendait Emma plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée. La Reine n'était qu'humaine après tout et ce désir, ce signe d'humanité amusait Emma. Jamais elle n'aurait crut qu'une femme si belle, si sexy, incendiaire et tellement désirable puisse montrer un jour un quelconque désir, Régina était forte, confiante et infaillible.

Au bout d'un instant la brune tendit finalement une serviette ainsi qu'un tee-shirt rouge à la blonde qui la remercia.

- Un chocolat Miss Swan je suppose ?

- Ça serait gentil oui merci répondant la blonde voyant la brune partir rapidement vers la cuisine et en revenir que bien plus tard, 2 tasses à la main.

Elle la tendit vers le shérif enfin habillée et presque sèche puis s'assit dans un siège en face du canapé ou était son invité.

- Quel plaisir me vaut votre visite ? Trancha froide la propriétaire.

- Ruby organise une soirée entre fille vendredi soir et ma exigée votre présence. On a donc rendez-vous vendredi à 21h au Granny's, pour ce qui est du retard je crois être la seule à nécessité la remarque expliqua-t-elle gentiment.

- Hors de question que cette louve exige de moi quoi que ce soit et surtout ma présence à une telle soirée.

- Allez Régina venez, ça sera sympas et Ruby avait vraiment envie que vous veniez. Juste une soirée entre filles s'il vous plaît.

- J'accepte mais à la première remarque je rentre chez moi dit-elle après quelques minutes. Et faites moi le plaisir de surveiller miss Lucas. Hors de question qu'on ai une louve bourrée à surveiller.

- Oui promis je la surveillerais répondit la blonde souriante. Bon je vais vous laissez, il a l'air de moins pleuvoir je vais rentrée. A vendredi soir Régina.

Régina pensive n'entendit pas la suite, l'image de la blonde en soutien-gorge ne lui laissait pas 1seg de repos. Elle essayait de toute ces forces de ne rien laisser paraître et étouffer cette image qui faisait monter son désir en flèche, elle crut vaguement entendre le prénom de sa belle fille avant de reprendre ces esprits ce qui n'échappa pas à la blonde qui jubilait.

- Vous n'avez rien écouté dit la blonde souriante.

- Bien sûre que si Miss Swan, pour qui me prenez vous.

- Alors ça ne vous dérange pas ? A vendredi ? jubila-t-elle

- Tout à fait, à vendredi Miss Swan répondit la brune vexé d'avoir été prise sur le faite

Emma se contint quelques minutes puis s'excusa et sortit jusqu'à sa voiture morte de rire, Régina avait définitivement faim et se laissait déconcentrer. Mais Emma devait avouer que ça l'avait bien aidé et savait que Regina n'avait pas entendu la phrase penaude de son invité sur la présence de Snow à la fête. La blonde confirma la présence de la brune à la louve immédiatement alors que Régina se sermonnait et se questionnait sur le contenu d'une tel soirée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le vendredi venu tout le monde se prépara, se doucha, s'habilla et fut à l'heure dite devant le Granny's, y comprit Emma qui arriva juste à temps pour voir le regard surprit de la Reine sur son ancienne belle-fille. Elle n'aurait manqué ce regard pour rien au monde se dit-elle rieuse.

- En voyant votre regard sur ma mère je suis moins sure que vous m'aillez écoutée mardi glissa doucement la blonde à Régina. Mais vous aviez dit que cela ne vous gênez pas alors je vous fais confiance ajouta-t-elle piégeant la brune.

Piégée la maire se contenta de lancer un regard rageur à sa belle-fille puis observa Emma en colère, maintenant elle n'avait plus le choix et devrait trouver la 1ère raison possible pour partir d'ici.

Elles s'assirent finalement toutes à une table, Snow et Belle d'un côté, Régina et Emma de l'autre, Ruby vint rapidement les rejoindre et déposa un plateau remplit de nourriture et de boissons diverses au milieu de la table. Chacune se servit pendant que Ruby essayait de détendre l'atmosphère avec le dîner qu'y allait venir, heureusement non réalisé par le shérif dit-elle faisant rire tout le monde et arrachant même un sourire à la brune.

- Si je comprends bien, heureusement que Mary-Margaret est là pour vous nourrir vous et Henry dit la brune avec un sourire.

- Ça s'est sûr rit Mary-Margaret, c'est déjà un miracle qu'on ait toujours notre cuisine dit-elle morte de rire.

- Bon je suis contente que vous soyez d'accord hein, mais je ne suis pas si catastrophique que ça et Ruby on mange quoi ce soir, j'ai un peu faim.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un ventre sur patte trancha la brune et pour vos dons culinaires nous pourrons testez ça sans doute pour que je me fasse mon idée.

- Viens donc m'aidez coupa la louve, les filles mettez la table pendant que Régina et moi on va chercher la nourriture.

- Avoue tu veux Régina pour être sure de ne rien faire cramer rie la blonde.

- Ça c'est faux ! Cria la louve mais tant qu'à avoir une cuisinière ici, c'est mieux qu'elle m'aide, je t'aurais bien choisie mais tu aurais pas pus m'aider à grand chose, garde ta jalousie je te la vole pas ta Reine et met la table c'est déjà beaucoup pour toi rie la louve suivie de toutes les autres.

Boudant, Emma s'attela à sa tache lâchant parfois des regards sur les 2 brunes en cuisines qui semblait bien s'entendre, concentrées dans leurs taches.

Le dîner fut simple et agréable, le monde enchanté et le passé furent bannis des conversations d'un accord tacite, ce qu'Emma apprécia fortement. La Reine fut silencieuse mais agréable lançant quelques piques parfois à Emma et essayant au maximum de ne pas regarder trop longtemps Snow. Régina ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle restait ici, elle n'était pas vraiment à sa place et gênée mais elle était heureuse qu'Emma essaye de l'intégrer et de lui donner un semblant de vie sociale, ce qui parfois lui manquait.  
>Après avoir débarrassée la louve déposa sur la table 5 shooter ainsi qu'une bouteille de whisky, de vodka caramel et de Tequila.<p>

- On va jouer annonça la louve devant 4 regards intrigués. Connaissez vous le jeu de « je n'ai jamais » ?

- Oh non réagit immédiatement la blonde.

- Un problème Emma sourit la louve ?

- Je vais finir torchée et Belle totalement sobre, c'est injuste !

- Continuons rit la louve. Nous allons chacune dire « Je n'ai jamais » suivis d'un exemple. Par exemple si je dis « je n'ai jamais fais l'amour sous la douche », tout ceux qui l'ont fait, y compris moi boivent, les autres ne boivent pas compris ?

Voyant tout le monde acquiescer chacun remplit son verre et ce fut à Belle de commencer.

- Commençons plus doucement Ruby annonça-t-elle Je n'ai jamais rien casser en faisant l'amour dit-elle curieuse.

Chacune s'observa et la petite main de la blonde se glissa jusqu'au verre avant de boire.

- Allez explique Emma rie la louve.

- J'étais jeune et j'ai déchiré des draps, les beaux-parents ont faillit me tuer le lendemain. Contente ? Dit-elle la tête basse ?

- Oui beaucoup rit la brune. Bon Snow vas-y.

- Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour dans une cuisine.

4 petites mains allèrent jusqu'au verre devant elles, soudain Emma ne voulut pas savoir où sa mère avait put faire ça, légèrement surprise elle fixa Regina avant de regarder Ruby boire et faire de même.

- 2/2 et belle 0/2, je l'avais dis confirma Emma avant de se resservir. Bon Régina qu'elle idée brillante as tu eue pour me faire boire demanda la blonde en voyant le regard amusé de la brune.

- Je n'ai jamais eu plus de 15 partenaires sexuel différent testa la brune curieuse.

Vaincu la blonde prit son verre et bu mais n'aperçut pas Ruby et Regina boire sous le regard choqué de Snow et Belle.

- A mon tour enfin ! Sourit Ruby. Voyons voir... Je n'ai jamais désiré une femme annonça-t-elle fière d'elle, une idée derrière la tête.

Snow, Ruby et Belle et se fixèrent tandis que les 2 dernières buvaient n'apercevant pas Emma rire en buvant en même temps que la Reine légèrement agacée de devoir l'admettre.

- Bon alors hmm... Je n'ai jamais utilisé d'aliment lors d'ébats sexuel annonça-t-elle ne voulant pas faire fuir la brune.

Morte de rire Emma regarda 4 mains s'assirent leurs verres et fit de même encore souriante.

- Je n'ai jamais dominé mes partenaires proposa Belle doucement avant d'être rassurée par 4 verres se levant en même temps qu'elle.

- Je n'ai jamais fait de strip-tease questionna Snow gênée.

Ruby bus immédiatement ne surprenant personne, Belle légèrement choquée ne bougea pas tandis qu'Emma buvait sous le regard choqué de sa mère. Ne voyant pas Régina boire Emma la fixa un instant.

- Sérieusement ? Tu ne la jamais fait ? Douta la blonde.

- Et non Miss Swan mais je me réserve pour vous, vous voulez que je vous montre tout de suite ? Répliqua Régina légèrement alcoolisée.

Rougissant Emma bégaya une phrase incompréhensible en s'imaginant le spectacle sous le regard brûlant et amusée de la Maire et terriblement choqué de Snow.

Reprenant contenance Emma sourit et fixa Regina une lueur de défis dans les yeux avant d'annoncer :

- Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour sur mon lieu de travail.

Soutenant le regard de la blonde la brune fixa sa voisine, puis son verre et le bus sans pour autant quitter son amie des yeux.

- Je ne sais pas pour les cellules mais le canapé de la Mairie est très confortable susurra-t-elle amusée à l'oreille d'une Emma qui avait soudainement très chaud.

- Je n'ai jamais désiré quelqu'un ayant vécus beaucoup plus longtemps que moi trancha la Reine.

- Beaucoup ? Questionna la blonde l'esprit embué par l'alcool.

- Shérif je pourrais donner un nombre mais cela ne changerais rien au faite de boire expliqua la brune en voyant le verre déjà proche de la bouche shérif qui l'avala cul sec en même temps que Belle.

- Bon à mon tour rit Ruby, après on change. Je n'ai jamais eu de période d'abstinence depuis que je suis à Storybrook de plus de 30j dit elle un regard amusé vers les 2 femmes qui bure directement cul sec. Oh je crois que Mme le Maire et notre Shérif préférées aurait le droit au reste de la bouteille rit la brune en tournant son regard verre Belle et Snow qui buvaient doucement.

- Merci Ruby, Snow et moi on a apprit des choses l'une sur l'autre qu'on aurait jamais voulu savoir rit Emma suivit du reste de la table.

Les filles parlèrent un peu et au bout de quelques verres Ruby eue envie de danser, elle mit donc de la musique et obligea les filles à danser.

Emma se déhanchait sous le regard brûlant de la Reine quand elle se mit à rire pour une raison inconnue.

- Vous êtes ivre déclara la reine.

- Et vous plus intéressante alcoolisée répondit la blonde.

Le shérif la dévisagea un instant puis l'observait se rapprocher d'elle sensuellement.

- Je suis toujours intéressante Shérif susurra-t-elle à l'oreille d'une blonde qui piquait un phare et frissonnait.

- Oh Madame le Maire ça c'est méchant.

- De quoi ?

- Je suis ivre et vous vous amusez en m'allumant. Rester concentrée avec un décolletés pareil sous les yeux c'est déjà assez dure comme ça vous savez.

La brune lâcha un léger sourire satisfaite avant de reculer légèrement.

- Ce serait bien prétentieux de croire que je fais cela, il y a sans doute mille choses que je préférerais pour m'amuser avant ça trancha la Reine avec froideur.

- Vous savez murmura la blonde, être froide avec moi ne sert à rien, ça ne me fait pas peur et ne m'éloigne pas de vous informa-t-elle doucement.

Elle trouvait même ça sexy mais ne l'avouerait jamais à la Reine. Le reste de la soirée fut presque plaisante pour Regina, elles firent quelques jeux, parlèrent un peu et quand le shérif et la louve eurent du mal à parler les jeunes femmes toutes fatiguées rangèrent la pièce. Des piques continuèrent de fuser entre les 2 mères d'Henry sous le regard amusé de Ruby qui les regardait attentivement. Une fois le travail finit Snow rentra chez elle rapidement avec sa fille qui salua ses amis chancelantes. Belle suivit avec Regina qui me manqua pas de remercier avec un air sobre Ruby de l'invitation. Néanmoins une fois dans son lit la brune se rendit compte qu'elle avait pas mal bu et que la soirée resterait sûrement flou dans son esprit une fois qu'elle aurait cuvé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La blonde fut tirée de sa rêverie et de ses souvenirs par la porte qui s'ouvrit, laissant une Emma se reconcentrant face à Regina surprise de voir la blonde si tard.

- Un problème avec Henry Miss Swan ? Réagit la brune inquiète pour son fils en voyant la blonde.

- Oui enfin non, il va bien.

- Alors que faites vous sous mon porche à 10h passé, sans lui et légèrement tremblante ?

- Je dois absolument vous parlez.

- Et ça ne peut pas attendre j'imagine ?

- Non mais on est plus ou moins amies alors un café ça se fait non ?

- Je suppose mais ne prenez pas ça pour habitude et il est hors de question que je vous écoutes vous plaindre de vos deux idiots de parents, comme je suppose que vous ne venez parler ni de travail ni de cuisine.

S'écartant du chemin elle tint la porte et la referma derrière la jeune femme. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, le shérif ne la quittant pas et fit machinalement un chocolat chaud à la cannelle qu'elle déposa devant la jeune femme dans la lune.

Finalement Emma saisit la tasse sans pour autant la regarder, adressa un merci discret ainsi qu'un sourire à la brune qui y répondit avant d'aller s'asseoir face à face dans le salon.

- Êtes vous totalement inconsciente ou fatiguée pour ne pas me demander la composition de ce chocolat ? Demanda la brune impatiente, essayant de briser le long silence qui s'installait.

- J'ai supposé que cela serait mieux pour vous si je ne mourrais pas sous votre toit rit légèrement la blonde.

- Je n'ai pas toute la nuit Miss Swan. Et mon hospitalité à cette heure à des limites tenta-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard agacée. Miss Swan, vous avez battue un dragon et brisé une malédiction alors arrêtez de contemplez ce mugg et parlez sinon je vais me coucher menaça-t-elle.

- Non s'il vous plaît, restez.

- Alors dites le moi qu'on puisse enfin allez se coucher.

- J'ai eu une idée hésita la blonde.

- Mais encore ?

- J'ai vu que …

- Emma je ne suis pas là pour vous écoutez bégayer toute la nuit trancha la brune avec un léger agacement.

- Ok ok je me rends. Je vous ai vu observer attentivement ma poitrine et laissez moi finir dit elle en voyant la bouche ouverte de la brune qui allait répliquer. A moins que vous ne vouliez pas en finit avant 3h ajouta-t-elle.

Une fois la brune redevenue calme et attentive la blonde continua.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le nier, je vous plaît et vous avez faim et je vous dis sincèrement je pense la même chose de vous. Vous êtes très appétissante. Et je me demandais si on pourrait profiter de cette attirance commune, en secret bien entendu. Hors de question que la ville et mes parents soient au courant et sans pour autant se détester en public finit Emma complètement rouge. Pas besoin de me répondre maintenant, pensez-y et vous me direz votre avis plus tard ou oubliez tout. Bonne soirée Regina rajouta la blonde en se sauvant le plus vit qu'elle put.

Complètement essoufflée et gênée la blonde s'assit dans sa voiture et partit du manoir par peur de la Reine qui en réalité se trouvait toujours assise dans le canapé.

Scotchée par le courage qu'avait eu le shérif de lui dire ça Régina sourit. Il est vrai qu'elle trouvait Emma attirante et elle était heureuse de l'être aux yeux de la blonde mais quel vent violent avait put passer entre ces 2 oreilles pour qu'une telle idée germe. Elle était la méchante Reine et la blonde était la sauveuse, l'autre mère d'Henry et par dessus tout la fille de sa pire ennemie, Snow White. C'était une idée stupide pour la brune mais il était vrai qu'avec Emma elle n'aurait pas à craindre que la ville le sache et si cela arrivait les 2 idiots en mourraient.

Une fois que la brune eue décidée qu'il était hors de question d'accepter l'idée étrange de la blonde inconsciente elle monta se coucher mais comme un shérif pas loin de là, la nuit fut courte, mouvementée, remplit d'interrogations et d'image peu chastes. Elle devait trouver un moyen, c'était inadmissible d'être tant en manque de plaisir charnelle se dit la brune entre 2 moment de somnolence. C'était une étrange sensation pour Emma également, cette femme désirable avait toujours eue ce qu'elle voulait et avoir aujourd'hui un tel manque était plus qu'inhabituel pour elle. Elle devait oublier cette histoire.

**Alors résultat ?**

**Je préviens que le chapitre est plutôt long, les autres seront plus court c'est sûre (merci captain obvious!). J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, je n'ai pas relus avant de publier.**

**J'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avances donc je devrais reprendre ma publication du jeudi. C'était exceptionnel, insomnie, semaines de partiels et entorse ça faisait beaucoup. Je sais, mes excuses étaient pas toutes valables mais bon faut toujours essayer ^^**

**J'espère que vous avez passez de bonnes fêtes. Joyeux Noël à tout le monde et bonnes fêtes ^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ^^**


	2. Chaptitre 2 : Les 6 commandements

**Alors voilà la suite =) **

**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, j'ai passé un Noël sympas avec pleins de cadeaux et j'ai même vu ma cousine et sa femme donc je suis de bonne humeur. Mais malheureusement pas de Régina Mills sous le sapin =( Et vous ? **

**Sinon toujours relu par ma petite soeur Serawin ! Donc vous savez à qui vous adressez pour des plaintes. **

**Et pour la référence à mon histoire dans le dernier chapitre, il se trouve que j'avais passé la nuit chez ma copine, le matin je voulais pas me lever (normal) et elle avait décidé que si... En tirant draps déchirés, imaginez ma tête face aux beaux-parents xD**

**Bref enjoy ! En espérant que ca vous plaise ! **

* * *

><p>Le lendemain le réveille fut dure pour Régina, la phrase d'Emma lui revenait en tête sans arrêt, elle tenta de l'oublier puis face à l'inefficacité de cette méthode elle se fustigea mentalement de tant réagir quand un décolleté ou des jolies jambes passaient devant elle et particulièrement les attributs de la blonde. Puis elle resta froide et insensible, essayant derrière sa froideur de cacher tous sentiments qui auraient put l'atteindre. Pendant ce temps là, Emma essayait de faire comme si de rien était, comme si l'inconsciente qu'elle était n'avait rien dit à la mairesse et après tout c'est ce qu'elle avait demandé à la brune en cas de refus et se voyait bien ne jamais en reparler. La mairesse était belle, sexy et tentatrice et tout son corps réagissait à la simple vue de la jolie brune. Elle avait envie de toucher se corps au moins autant qu'elle avait peur de ce sentiment de désir. Elle ne devait pas désirer la brune, elle ne devait pas l'approcher, elle devait rester courtoise et amicale pour leurs fils et pourtant tout son corps voulait la toucher et répondre aux regards indiscrets qu'elle piégeaient. Dans son esprit, hier soir n'avait été qu'une idée inconsciente, la maire la désirait c'était clair mais il ne se passerait sûrement jamais rien.<p>

Quand Régina vit entrer la jolie blonde dans son bureau elle souffla, elle n'était pas vraiment apte à la recevoir aujourd'hui. Pourtant Emma se trouvait là, une poche dans une main et des dossiers dans l'autre.

Elle posa souriante les dossiers devant Régina en la fixant, attendant qu'elle réagisse.

- Bonjour Shérif.

- Bonjour Madame le Maire. Ce sont les rapports de la semaine dernière expliqua-t-elle face à son regard sur les papiers.

- A temps bravo, seriez-vous obéissante pour une fois ? S'amusa la Mairesse.

- Si j'avais su que cela vous ferez tant plaisir de me voir obéissante Madame le Maire je me serais mise les menottes bien plus tôt taquina la blonde.

- C'est tentant répondit la brune rougissant, imaginant la blonde menottée à son lit. Je ne vous savais pas masochiste shérif. Mais je vous maltraiterais qu'avec plus d'ardeur dorénavant ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Tant de violence dans un si petit corps vous feriez presque peur Madame Mills.

- Ne m'appelez pas Madame Mills ! réagit immédiatement la brune en ayant marre de la présence de la blonde qu'elle ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps.

- Oui Monsieur ! répondit la blonde tel un soldat avant de sourire et de se diriger vers le canapé de la pièce.

Elle sortait différentes boites quand le téléphone de la Mairesse sonna.

- Madame le Maire ? s'enquit la faible voix de Blanche.

- Oui Mademoiselle Blanchard ? répondit froide la Maire.

- Ma fille est-elle là ? Je n'arrive pas à la joindre.

- Oui votre charmante fille est là.

- Pourrais-je lui parler ? demanda Snow essayant de ne pas réagir au jeu de mot ironique.

- Non. Nous sommes occupées. Vous la dérangerez plus tard et de préférence pas pendant ces heures de travail.

- Dans ce cas bonne appétit Madame le Maire dit-elle froide.

- Je ne sais pas si nous mangerons beaucoup mais merci mademoiselle Blanchard répondit la brune pleine de sous entendus avant de répondre de même puis de raccrocher. Votre mère vous cherchait, elle vous rappellera peut être ajouta la brune à la blonde avec un léger sourire.

- Vous n'auriez pas du lui parler ainsi Régina, elle compte pour moi.

- Mon pommier aussi comptait pour moi et pourtant une femme à la peau blanche, aux cheveux blonds et yeux verts la abîmé.

- Dis comme ça, ça sonne bien.

- Comme une cloche répondit la brune en riant. Votre mère vous rappellera dans 1h j'en doute pas. Mais en attendant pourquoi avoir amené le déjeuner Shérif ? Et qu'est ce qui vous dit que j'aime les blondes ? Êtes vous toujours aussi présomptueuse et inconsciente shérif ?

- Hola doucement. Vous posez beaucoup de questions dites moi, 2sec je dois avoir mon CV pas loin si vous voulez rit la blonde. En attendant je devais vous déposez les dossiers et j'ai faim alors cessez de dire des âneries à ma famille et ramenez votre petit cul ici avant que je vous mettes la fessée. J'ai demander à Ruby pour être sûre dit la blonde en montrant la salade habituelle de la Maire.

Surprise de l'audace du shérif de lui répondre ainsi mais également de l'attention la brune vint s'asseoir en silence. Elles mangèrent entourés d'un agréable silence quand soudain on frappa à la porte. Suivie de près par la blonde la brune se rendit à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit soudainement, manquant de faire chuter la brune qui était maintenant dans les bras d'une blonde gênée derrière elle.

Gênée et surprise Régina se dit un instant que ces bras était confortable et rassurant avant de se relever en vitesse quant elle aperçut Blanche.

Elle n'écouta pas vraiment la conversation mais aperçut Emma en colère contre sa mère puis l'observa prendre ces affaires et sortir furieuse suivit de sa mère. Hébétée Régina resta prostrée longuement avant d'enfin bouger et se diriger vers son bureau.

Elle ouvrit un nouveau mail et hésita un instant puis après de longues réflexions elle se décida enfin à écrire.

De : Régina Mills

A : Emma Swan

Sujet : Rendez-vous

_ Rendez-vous demain soir 22h au manoir.  
>Ne soyez pas en retard. <em>

Perplexe Emma se demanda quoi penser du message. Songeuse elle mit du temps avant d'appuyer sur répondre.

De : Emma Swan

A : Régina Mills

Sujet : RDV inconnue

_ Je serais à l'heure Madame le Maire. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez je ne suis pas toujours en retard. Et j'aime savoir pourquoi j'ai rendez-vous en règle générale. Henry doit il venir également ? _

De : Régina Mills

A : Emma Swan

Sujet : Au travail !

_Ce n'est pas l'heure de discuter shérif, au travail. Je ne vous paie pas à discuter. Nous parlerons demain soir, soyez propre et à l'heure c'est tout ce que je vous demande. _

_En faite non je vous demande autre chose, ne portez pas votre hideuse veste rouge. _

_Je ne vous aurais pas conviée si tard si Henry devait être présent. J'ose croire qu'Henry dort déjà à cet heure là. Votre mère pourra être utile une soirée dans sa vie et s'occuper, j'espère correctement d'Henry.  
>Ne soyez pas en retard. <em>

Perplexe la blonde douta sur les raisons de ce rendez-vous nocturne, de tout évidence ce n'était ni pour dîner ni pour Henry. C'était donc un rendez-vous, chez la brune, de nuit, seule, sans leurs fils et avec la mention propre. Rien de plus normal et non sexuel se dit Emma dépitée de ne pas savoir clairement pourquoi elle devait s'y rendre.

Le lendemain, après le boulot Emma rentra rapidement à l'appartement et s'assit à terre perplexe face à son armoire. Au bout d'une heure sans avoir vu sa fille Blanche se dirigea peu sûre vers la chambre de sa fille. Une fois assise à côté d'elle elle demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je sors ce soir et je ne sais pas quoi mettre. Il me faut quelque chose de jolie, un peu décontractée et je ne dois pas porter ma veste rouge.

- Un rendez-vous galant ? questionna la brune incertaine.

- Non non juste un verre avec quelqu'un répondit-elle avec l'air le plus détaché qu'elle pouvait.

Au bout d'une heure de plaidoyer de Blanche, Emma accepta de porter un jean taille basse accompagné d'un bustier turquoise faisant ressortir ces yeux et de ballerines. Emma stressait et fut peu prolixe durant le repas puis elle se prépara si vite qu'après avoir couché Henry et s'être douchée, habillée et préparée il lui resta 1/4 d'heure à attendre.

Ce fut donc sans surprise pour elle qu'à 22h après avoir vérifié sa tenue et sa veste bleu elle se retrouva sous le porche de la mairesse qui lui ouvrit rapidement.

De son côté Régina qui avait longtemps douté d'avoir prise la bonne décision se prépara lentement. Elle mit une robe, la plus sexy selon elle, s'assura qu'elle laissait entrevoir sa poitrine, se maquilla légèrement, essayant d'être jolie mais naturelle.

Une fois face à face Régina sourit de la veste de la blonde laissa son regard s'égarer sur la poitrine de la blonde ainsi que sa taille fine alors que son bas ventre réagissait déjà.

Emma remonta, la gorge sèche, les longues et belles jambes de la brune, s'attarda sur la poitrine qu'elle entrevoyait et la bouche pulpeuse de la brune qui lui faisait déjà envie.

Elles atteignirent le salon en silence, chacune étaient tendus et avaient peur de ce qui allait arriver. Régina prit un instant pour aller chercher 2 verres de cidres et se rassit dans le salon.

Installée sur un canapé Emma se trouva gênée et fixa ses chaussures un instant avant d'apercevoir le regard transperçant de la brune. Elle détaillait la mairesse quand celle-ci se racla la gorge pour l'interrompre dans sa contemplation.

- Je suis contente de voir que ma tenue vous plaît shérif.

- Pourquoi je suis là Régina ? questionna finalement la blonde ayant peur de la réponse.

- J'accepte votre proposition.

- Hein ? Mais ... Heu ... Quoi ? hésita la blonde surprise.

- Arrêtez de bégayer Shérif c'est agaçant. J'accepte votre proposition mais je met quelques règles non-négociables.

1. Personne ne doit savoir. Ce qui se passera entre nous restera entre nous à moins que vous vouliez que votre mère fasse une crise cardiaque ou que l'on soit toutes les deux d'accord pour en parler.

2. Aucuns attachements, peut importe ce qu'on fera, aucuns attachements et sentiments entre nous. Juste du sexe.

3. Aucunes marques d'affections, vous n'êtes pas là pour des câlins ou tout autre marque d'affection dégoulinante d'amour.

4. Vous resterez jamais toute la nuit, ne prendrez jamais le petit-déjeuner ici.

5. En public et en particulier devant Henry rien ne doit transparaître. Si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable alors nous ne ferons rien.

- Et 6 en privé on se tutoie rajouta Emma en s'approchant de la brune sensuellement. Je n'aime pas vouvoyez une personne avec qui je partage des moments si intime. Deal ?

- Deal conclut la brune d'une voix suave en regardant la blonde s'asseoir à sa droite.

Emma trouva les règles plutôt logiques et justes, il n'était pas question de relation amoureuse entre elles mais juste de désir physique entre 2 personnes qui se trouvaient partagé un lourd passé et un enfant.

- Vous avez bien compris les règles shérif ? la moindre transgression et je vous...

- Arrête donc de parler Régina, j'ai compris. Maintenant laisse moi t'enlever cette robe qui me fait de l'œil depuis que je suis arrivée. C'est inhumain de me tenter à ce point là. Maintenant tu vas te taire, me mener à ta chambre pour que je te déshabille en règle.

Surprise Régina sourit, se leva et tendit la main à son invitée qui la prit mais une fois debout elles furent bien plus proche que prévus. Leurs souffles chaud se mêlaient à tel point qu'il ne manquait plus que quelques millimètres entre leurs lèvres. Régina se perdit dans les yeux verts puis le décolleté en face d'elle puis s'éloigna volontairement, aucunes marques d'affections se rappela-t-elle, c'était parfait ainsi. Elle tira ensuite la blonde vers l'escalier avant d'être tentée de lui sauter dessus sur le canapé du salon.

* * *

><p><strong>Petite référence à une saga MP3 que j'adore quelqu'un sait laquelle ? sans tricher hein ?<strong>

**Narrateur :** Peau blanche, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus...

**Zarakai :** Sur le papier, ça sonne pourtant bien !

**Enoriel :** Mouais... comme une cloche !

**Sinon j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Avis ? Conseils ?**

**Lachez vous et mettez vos reviews j'aimerais m'améliorer !**

**See you soon !**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Occupées

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voilà un chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire, bon en même temps je m'en doutais mais ça change rien au faite que je n'étais pas d'humeur. Le 4 et le 5 sont déjà finis depuis longtemps mais celui-là je viens tout juste de le finir (vous pouvez dire merci à mon prof de version qui est un total obsédé et m'a inspiré).**

**Bon j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes et que ça ne sera pas trop mauvais sinon je m'excuse et j'espère que je m'améliorerais. **

**Sinon, vous êtes tous formidables !  
>Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais partagé ce qu'elle écrit c'est juste géniale d'être lu, follower, reviewer, fin que vous soyez là quoi !<br>Réellement merci à tout le monde -^^-**

_OMG : Trop gentil -^^- J'ai hâte de te montrer ce que ça va donner du coup et désolé pour la frustration mais j'étais déjà à plus de 4 000 mots. J'espère du coup que la suite te plaira._

_Pkpii et guest : Merci beaucoup des reviews_

_Guest (2) : Hot en effet mais surtout ce chapitre, après je me calme !_

_Pour les autres je vous réponds en messages privés tout de suite en espérant oublier personne ! _

**Bon et pour infos je publierais 2 fois certaines semaines de Février car c'est le mois des anniversaires dans ma famille ! Et en plus je vais avoir 20ans ! ****  
><strong>

**Bon bah voilà, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>Emma ne prit pas le temps d'observer la chambre, une fois la porte passée, elle tira Régina vers elle et la plaqua contre la porte qui se referma violemment. Elle réduit au silence la mairesse par un violent baiser enflammé, leurs lèvres se mouvaient ensemble, leurs respirations s'accéléraient. Le baiser était passionné, la brune mordilla la lèvre inférieure de sa partenaire provoquant un doux gémissement tandis qu'Emma posait ses mains sur les hanches de la Reine, forçant leurs corps à rester l'un contre l'autre. Les mains de la brune descendirent rapidement et enlevèrent le haut du shérif avec empressement, sans cesser de s'embrasser à pleines bouches. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant, leurs regards étaient intenses, brûlant de désir l'une pour l'autre mais Emma ne s'attarda pas et posa sa main dans la nuque de la brune et l'attira dans un nouveau baiser enflammé qui la fit frissonner tellement le désir était insoutenable. La brune laissa ses mains se balader puis embrassa la blonde dans le cou, déposa des baisers papillons et électrisa légèrement la blonde du genou qui instantanément gémis.<p>

Elle embrassa sauvagement la blonde qui en profita pour la pousser vers le lit qu'elle devinait dans l'obscurité. Elle embrassa la mairesse dans le cou et la déshabilla lentement, laissant ces mains se balader tandis que ces lèvres embrassaient parfois l'oreille, le cou et descendait vers la poitrine de la mairesse. La brune sourit en voyant le regard brûlant de son amante, l'effet qu'elle lui faisait était visible et elle en profita pour reprendre le dessus, reprenant les baisers et caresses, torturant la blonde qui commençait à s'enflammer. Emma gémissait sous les caresses de son amante qui lui retira son pantalon lentement tout en déposant des baisers sur le chemin, la poitrine, le ventre, la bordure de ce jean taille basse.

En un rien de temps, la blonde fut nue sur le lit, rejointe immédiatement par la brune, également nue, à cheval sur elle. Elle commença par l'embrasser à pleine bouche et tira sur la lèvre inférieure de sa partenaire avec ces dents la faisant gémir alors que leurs corps restaient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Puis elle commença un chemin de baisers, démarrant dans le cou avant de descendre vers la poitrine qu'elle commença à mordiller tandis qu'Emma se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, frustrant son amante qui voulait tout le pouvoir. Elle pinçait un téton tandis qu'elle mordillait l'autre, puis une main glissa le long de la blonde, laissant au passage un sillage de marques rouges sur le vendre de sa partenaire. Puis violemment elle pénétra la blonde de deux doigts, appréciant le gémissement de sa partenaire. Elle commença à faire de lent va-et-vient, un rythme lent que la blonde essaya d'accélérer avec des mouvements de hanches, le souffle court.

Enfin la brune accéléra son rythme tout en mordillant le cou de la blonde, ou sa poitrine. Emma se sentait chavirer à chaque coup de poignet, le rythme était diabolique, son corps entier brûlait. Régina mordit le pâle cou d'Emma en accélérant son rythme, les va-et-vient devinrent plus rapides et la brune sentit son amante gémir plus fort, trembler et la mordit plus fort encore tandis que la blonde tremblait une ultime fois sous les coups de poignet de la brune. Régina s'allongea à côté de son amante qui avait le souffle court et la fixa pendant qu'elle nettoyait ses doigts, remontant le désir de la blonde en flèche. Emma essayait de reprendre son souffle après tant de désir et de passion, c'était brusque, douloureux mais terriblement chaud. La blonde sourit en voyant le désir dans les yeux noir de la brune puis grogna à son oreille.

- A mon tour Régina dit-elle suavement en retournant la situation, voulant faire gémir la brune à son tour.

Les coïts se succédèrent pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que les deux femmes tombent sur le lit épuisées après tant de plaisir.

Par la suite les rendez-vous se multiplièrent, quand Emma n'était pas de garde elle rejoignait Régina vers 22h. Parfois elle partait tôt le lendemain, ne pouvant pas bouger après les multiples coïts avec la brune et elle quittait la maison le matin avant que la Reine ne s'éveille. La blonde quittait le lit en silence et laissait un mot ou un post-it là où le cœur lui en disait. Parfois elle le laissait à sa place puis eu l'idée du miroir de la brune, de sa tasse favorite, son téléphone ou même la porte d'entrée et à chaque fois Régina levait les yeux au ciel mais finissait par s'en amuser et elle se surprit même à les chercher un matin. Le simple "À ce soir" de la blonde lui faisait remonté le désir en flèche, elle soudainement elle ne pouvait plus attendre de faire à nouveau trembler son amante. Mais elle ne discuta jamais avec la blonde de ce côté enfantin et, en vérité elles ne parlaient jamais, ne se souhaitant ni bonjour ni, au revoir, elles se plaisaient dans cette relation purement physique.

Puis un soir alors que le shérif travaillait et était de garde toute la nuit elle fut surprise par une mairesse assise sur son bureau, le regard de braise.

Emma sourit et s'approcha tel un papillon à une flamme.

- Bonjour Madame le Maire. En quel honneur êtes vous là ? s'amusa la blonde. Je croyais être payer pour travailler et non pas discuter.

La brune ne répondit pas, invita la blonde à s'approcher et quand Emma fut entre les jambes de la brune assise sur son bureau elle comprit ce qu'il allait advenir, c'était irrésistible même si elles étaient ici. Le regard de braise l'enflammait déjà alors qu'elles ne se touchaient pas encore. Finalement Emma craqua la première et se jeta sur la brune.

Elles firent l'amour sur le bureau sans retenue et pour une fois les buveurs laissèrent le shérif tranquille, ce qu'Emma apprécia à sa juste valeur quand, après avoir donné du plaisir à son amante elle vit Régina faire de même pour elle. Elle firent l'amour sauvagement, ne cherchant pas à taire leurs cris et ne furent pas douces l'une avec l'autre, essoufflées elles s'allongèrent à demi-nue puis Régina se rhabilla et quitta la pièce majestueusement, promettant autant de merveilleux moment pour les prochaines gardes même si Leroy était là.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Emma était en repos pour l'après-midi et s'ennuyait une idée lui vint. Elle se prépara en conséquence et arriva rapidement à la Mairie.

- Miss Swan que faites-vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas allez voir le Maire comme ca ! pesta vaguement la secrétaire alors qu'Emma entrait dans le bureau où la mairesse résidait, seule cette après-midi là.

Régina leva rapidement un œil en entendant le nom de son amante et ravala sa salive en apercevant la lingerie de la blonde, la lingerie qu'elle préférait sur son amante. La brune vit vaguement la blonde fermer la porte mais essaya de rester concentrer tout de même jusqu'à ce qu'Emma s'assoit sur le canapé et la fixe.

- Que faites-vous Miss Swan ? s'enquit finalement la brune.

- Je viens essayer ton canapé, je crois me souvenir que tu l'avais dis confortable s'amusa la blonde.

- Oh vous vous souvenez de cette soirée, surprenant, vous aviez beaucoup bus constata la brune en avalant difficilement sa salive.

- Je me souviens que de quelques bribes. Mais je me souviens bien que j'avais jamais fais l'amour sur mon lieu de travail actuel et que vous, vous m'aviez parlez de votre bureau répondit naturellement la blonde.

- Donc comme nous nous sommes occupées de votre bureau, vous voulez essayer le mien ? rétorqua la brune.

- Exact dit la blonde en commençant à détacher quelques boutons de sa chemise lentement.

Régina déglutit en observant la blonde la chemise ouverte, la poitrine offerte à ses yeux. Puis elle remonta les jambes de la blonde, regarda ses hanches, dévora sa poitrine puis se mordit la lèvre en observant la bouche de son amante.

- Alors tu viens ? demanda suavement la blonde. Tu me laisserais seule ? continua-t-elle sur le même ton faisant grogner la brune.

Régina déglutit en pensant à sa blonde, se masturbant sous ses yeux, un sourire s'étira sur ces lèvres alors qu'elle dévorait son amante des yeux. La blonde continua et retira son soutien gorge puis ouvrit son pantalon, enhardie par le regard remplit de désir face à elle.

Puis la blonde offrit sa poitrine à la vue de la brune et glissa sa main dans son pantalon, se caressant légèrement devant son amante.

Régina déglutit, essayant de résister à la vue de la poitrine de la blonde et observant avec attention sa main droite dans le pantalon de celle-ci.

Régina se mordait les lèvres fortement quand elle sentit dans le regard de la blonde plongé dans le sien que le plaisir devenait trop intense. Il était hors de question que la blonde accède à se plaisir seule, sans elle. La brune se leva lentement, fixant toujours Emma et s'approcha avec lenteur de son amante.

Emma retira sa main de son pantalon comprenant l'ordre muet de son amante qui l'obligea à s'allonger sans pour autant la toucher, leurs corps à 5cm l'un de l'autre, allongés sur le sofa. Emma restait envoûtée par le regard en face d'elle, soumise à sa Reine. La blonde brûlait sous les yeux de la brune. Régina quand à elle fixait son amante, elle avait envie de la gouter, de la dévorer puis elle prit la main droite de la blonde et l'apporta a ses lèvres, nettoyant les doigts encore mouillé de son amante qui tremblait déjà.

Sans un mot de plus Régina commença à défaire la chemise de son amante, yeux dans les yeux avant de la jeter dans un coin de la pièce très loin d'elle.  
>Puis elle effleura les hanches de la blonde avant de défaire le bouton du jean et de le faire glisser sur les jambes de son amante. Quand la brune passa sa langue sur ses lèvres s'en fut trop pour la blonde qui la fixait avec désir depuis quelques minutes, alors elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant que son amante s'éloigne doucement et mordille les lèvres de la blonde. Régina continua à déshabiller son amante lentement, voulant la faire languir encore plus jusqu'à ce que finalement la blonde soit nue devant elle.<p>

Puis elle prit un sein dans sa bouche tout en effleurant l'autre de temps à autres, faisant toujours languir son amante qui attendait impatiente que la brune la fasse sienne. Régina commença par mordiller le cou de son amante avant de tracer un chemin brulant avec sa langue allant de l'oreille jusqu'à la poitrine et enfin le ventre de la blonde, s'arrêtant devant l'entre-jambe du shérif déjà trempée. Elle léchait doucement le corps entier de la blonde et finalement s'attaqua au sexe de son amante qui gémit sous le plaisir mais aussi après l'attente que lui avait fait subir son amante. La blonde gémissait, ne pouvait plus respirer correctement sous les coups de langues de Régina. La brune léchait de plus en plus fort et rapidement le sexe humide de la blonde qui gémissait de plus en plus fort. Elle accéléra le rythme de plus en plus puis pénétra la blonde de deux doigts, continuant les coups de langues. Emma se sentait submerger par le plaisir, les doigts de son amante qui la pénétraient avec force et les coups de langue la firent gémir de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'un orgasme violent la balaye et qu'elle s'affale sur le canapé, la respiration saccadé, ne pouvant plus bougé.

- Définitivement un bien beau canapé Madame le Maire commenta la blonde encore essoufflée, essayant de reprendre son souffle après un tel plaisir.

- Et encore on ne fait que commencer répliqua la brune le regard encore noir de désir.

- Juste 2min Régina s'il te plait, tu es tellement ... insatiable répondit la blonde qui essayait de compter difficilement le nombre de coït qu'elles avaient eues depuis le premier soir.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon j'espère que vous apprécierez le résultat, perso j'étais vraiment pas contente mais après tant de réécriture je devais publier quand même ! Oh et pour être honnête ma petite sœur n'a pas relue (elle reste ma petite sœur quand même). J'espère que ça sera correcte quand même =) <strong>

**Lemon, Lemon et Lemon je sais mais bon elles sont sex-friend pas vraiment amis et pas amoureuse ! **

**Bon hésitez pas avec vos reviews ça me fait plaisir et sourire dès que je vois un mail de fanfiction . net -^^- **

**Bon à bientôt pour la suite vu qu'elle est déjà toute prête =)**

**See you soon =) **


End file.
